Herp Derp Heal Season 1 - Thy Starter
Yeah, it's time. Characters Green Rocky-0.png|Green Rocky (11) Sword4.png|Sword (10) Fluttershy Pose.png|Fluttershy (9) Phuocphuc46 pose.png|Phuophuc (10) Firey intro.png|Firey (11) TreeBFSPRBody.png|a tree so ha (8) Neptune New.png|Neptune (10) Carmex Pose.png|Carmex (10) CeiboChrystagali.png|Ceibo (10) Cottony Pose ~ Guitar.png|Cottony (10) LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar (3) mah new icon.PNG|TSRITW X Copterhair Girl (10) Tom,,.png|Tomato (13) Uh yeah, lettuce.png|Lettuce (12) WALL-E157.png|Wall-E (11) RacketyPose.png|Rackety (10) Axe 2.png|Axe (10) Suitcase2017.png|Suitcase (10) 254px-Red Bulborb cropped.png|Bulborb (10) Burrbo.png|Burrbo (10) NEW CUPCAKE.png|Cupcake (9) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom (11) Sans 512.jpg|Sans (10) Bracelety BFDI.png|Bracelety (12) Note that this has joke characters and I give credit to everyone. Same goes with Minh. For example Wall-E's a joke. Messages *Green Rocky (11) - "Thanks for helping me!" *Sword (10) - "Average." *Fluttershy (9) - "Why..." *Phuophuc (10) - "I will delete the many pages of BFDI Wiki!" (lulz homage on the phuophuc kills OAE-Naily shipping) *Firey (11) - "Atta boy, I'm winning." *a tree so ha (8) - "..." *Neptune (10) - "I'm going to have to shREK Mars!" *Carmex (10) - "<:3" *Ceibo (10) - "NOSCOPIN'!" *Cottony (10) - "I'll be needing stitches~" *Lord Voldermatar (3) - "I WILL BAN YOU NAHUEL! (changes AKA to Nahuel but gets banned by admins)" *TSRITW X Copterhair Girl (10) - "Best crush ever!" *Tomato (13) - "Now please don't overload me!" *Lettuce (12) - "Meow :3" *Wall-E (11) - "HP is 11. Status: Better." *Rackety (11) - "You go, girl! You're going to be another winner!" *Axe (10) - ":l3" *Suitcase (10) - "I'm not pushover!" *Bulborb (10) - "I'm surprised that Mockiwi is such a noob and can't talk..." *Burrbo (10) - "Make me win!" *Cupcake (10) - "Can you PLEASE not eat me with those hurts?" *Kabloom (11) - "Sweet!" *Sans (10) - "You're going to have a bad time if you hurt me." *Bracelety (12) - "GO ICE CUBE!" Rules #Hurting and Healing can only be done every 1 hour. Don't spam. #Vandalizing is NOT okay. So don't try and add categories without my permission or rename this (I'm watching you, puppies) page. #Only normal hurts and heals. Snacks can however break this rule. #Health Limit's 20. Don't surpass this please. Snacks *Triple - Triple hurt and heal. *Fever - SUPER RARE! HURTS SOMEONE FOR MAXIMUM DAMAGE. (or heals) *Sleep - Give to a contestant to make them sleep. Auto-heal for each turn made. Will not heal when at the health limit. Ends when hurted. *Poison - Same as Sleep Snack but it's auto-hurt, ends when healed, and can kill. *Freeze - Frosts contestant. A frosted contestant can't be hurted or healed for one day. That means if you hurt at 10:00 PM on Tuesday then tomorrow they're unfrozen at somewhere about 4:00 PM. *Burn - Same as Poison Snack but it can't be stopped with heals. That means someone has to get the snack below it. *Extinguish - Extinguishes fire. *Wet - Doesn't extinguish fire, but defies logic and stops all harmful effects. *Nope - Feed to someone to disable their move. *Future - Force someone to do what you say. (Example: This user says "(another user), take this snack! I know you will heal Sword three times in a row!". The next turn they have to do what they said else their moves won't count. *Shield - Powerful snack which allows you to shield a contestant or yourself from an attack. *Reflect - Powerful snack which you can only eat to reflect user effects. *Frostbite - Pretty much the same as Freeze but it only lasts for three turns. *Explosive - Dangerous snack. Feed to someone to kill them off for three days. Lulz. *Brainfreeze - Feed to someone to make their brainfreeze. In brainfreeze you're pretty much unallowed to do anything for one hour. BONUS STUFF *TSRITW hates his own shipping. *ESP, Cutter, Sword, and Mike have a homage to the Robobot Armor! *TSRITW's limbs aren't actually stickfigurish. They're WAY more than that. *Skylanders Shippings are made LIKE THIS. **Flashwing sends Bash flying off of a cliff -> SHIPPING **Cynder tries to kill Spyro -> SHIPPING **Bianca tries to kill Hunter a few times -> SHIPPING **What's next? Nanisore scaring Delet This becoming a shipping? Category:Hurt and Heal